Mommy Knows Best
by Mura-Suzu
Summary: Mikoto no sabía lo que estaba mal con ella, nunca había amado su esposo Fugaku y al correr de los años empieza a sentir una atracción por su hijo mayor Itachi, que se ira volviendo cada día más difícil de sostener ItachixMikoto Advertencia: Incesto Este fic es de Kaline Reine mis más profundos agradecimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Ella se sacrifica**

Sus ojos negros parecían brillar cuando se miraba en el espejo.

Su padre le había comprado un nuevo vestido, pero solo para esta ocasión. Era su fiesta de cumpleaños, sus "dulces" dieciséis y todo el clan iba a estar presente, ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero respiro profundo y se dijo a sí misma que todo va a estar bien, a parte que ya no era una niña pequeña.

" _¿Cariño, estas lista? la dulce voz de mi madre me llama detrás de la puerta."_

Entonces al salir da un paso hacia el pasillo perfectamente decorado. Tenía un vestido largo color lila y unos zapatos negros.

" _Kasaan, ¿Cómo me veo?."_

" _¡Te vez hermosa Mikoto-chan! ahora vamos, no quisiera que llegaras tarde a tu fiesta de cumpleaños."_

Al llegar la sala estaba llena de huéspedes, el sonido de las conversaciones se había vuelto un tanto sofocante.

" _Les presento a todos a mi hija, Mikoto-Hime, la princesa del clan Uchiha._

La voz ronca de Madara llamo la atención de todo el mundo

Por supuesto que era solo un apodo cariñoso. Ella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que no existían tales "princesas"

Mikoto reía levemente, mientras observaba a su padre que parecía desencajar completamente con su personaje.

Ella fue bajando las escaleras, lo cual camino por una alfombra roja, se podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones al caminar. Estaba muy nerviosa y se propuso a no hacer el ridículo, realmente la hicieron sentir como una verdadera princesa, a no ser por aquellas miradas frías y calculadora posadas en ella.

Su padre la llama para que ella se sentara a su lado. Después de ahí en más, se la pasaron platicando sobre futuros avances del clan. Ella Sentía que todos la estaban juzgando sin razón alguna. Simplemente con esa forma de observarla calculando hasta el más mínimo movimiento provocaba en ella que hasta la comida le cállese mal.

" _¿Por qué no vas a presentarte a algunos de nuestros colegas hija? papá tiene asuntos importantes que hablar con estas personas."_

" _De acuerdo."_

 _Mikoto asiente y suspira…_

En verdad ella odiaba la forma en la que él le hablaba, era como si la tratase de niña inocente. Mikoto se pone de pie y arregla disimuladamente el borde de la falda del vestido; realmente no iba a decepcionar a su padre.

" _¿Le gustaría bailar?"_

Un chico se pone a su lado, Mikoto calculo que tendría su misma edad.

" _No, gracias."_

Niega amablemente.

Mikoto al negar su propuesta, se retira del lugar pero de repente este hombre la toma bruscamente de su brazo…

" _¡Nadie rechaza a Atsui Uchiha!, no sea una perra frígida y baile conmigo."_

" _E-espera que es lo que estás haciendo, le dije que no quería bailar."_

Contesta Mikoto algo atemorizada…

Ella no sabía qué hacer, lo miraba con horror hasta que sintió que un hombre lo aparta de ella.

" _Fuera de aquí Atsui , no deberías tratar así a una señorita."_

Atsui se retiro avergonzado. La verdad que este hombre la había salvado.

"¡M-muchas gracias!."

Ella se quedo observándolo un momento, al darse cuenta que era un joven de su misma edad… o quizás más mayor

.

A medida que fue avanzando el día Mikoto se dio cuenta de que ese hombre la estuvo observándola todo este tiempo, estando bastante cerca de ella, aunque su "cercanía" no la molestaba en absoluto, pero sí la incomodaba por el simple hecho de que Madara lo miraba con una cara de aprobación…

" _Así que ya has conocido a Fugaku-San"_

Madara sonrió amablemente.

" _Oh, no sabía su nombre, F-fugaku-kun me cae bien…"_

 _Supongo, pensó._

" _No te di permiso como para que hables con él con tanta cercanía hija, recuerda tus modales"_

Ella ya estaba harta, no podía hablar ni pensar por sí misma, siempre lo que decía tenía que ser cuestionado.

" _Está bien Madara-sama."_

 _Fugaku sonrió._

El tenía extrañas líneas al rededor de su boca lo cual le daba una apariencia de estar enojado aunque suponía que no será así todo el tiempo.

Fugaku pasa su mano sobre el cabello de Mikoto y le susurra unas palabras. _"Usted puede llamarme como quiera."_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era el día de su boda, obviamente fue un matrimonio arreglado con un hombre al que apenas conocía, Mikoto no estaba contenta en absoluto.

Fugaku era un buen hombre suponía, pero sentía que debería de poder elegir libremente con quien quería casarse.

" _¿Lista?."_

Su madre la miro con una cierta ternura y compasión…

" _Supongo que sí, pero realmente no creo que sea el hombre adecuado para casarme, es decir yo debería haber esperado hasta e-"_

" _¡Tonterías! Fugaku es un joven muy agradable y perfecto para ti. Confía en mí, mamá sabe lo mejor."_

La abraza.

" _Madre no me hables así, ya no soy una niña."_

Su madre le sonrío. _"Ya lo sé, es por eso que tienes que casarte, para poder crecer y dejar de ser vista como la niña que ya no eres. No quieres decepcionar a tu padre ¿Verdad?"._

" _No jamás, ¡respeto a mi padre!"_ Era inútil pensó, nada cancelaría la boda.

" _Vez, mamá sabe lo mejor, así que ahora vayamos al altar, que Fugaku ya debe estar esperándote ahí"._

Ella fue a dirigirse al altar con su padre, el estaba tan estoico como siempre. No debía decir ni una palabra ya que no iba a servir de nada. Tan solo tenía diecisiete años, pero a su familia no le importaba en absoluto, porque sabían que el clan con esta boda iba a prosperar.

Mikoto con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro de porcelana, caminaba hacía su futuro marido. Esto era como una sentencia a muerte para ella. No quería casarse, aunque le gustase el hombre, no lo amaba.

Su clan la observan con ojos despreciativos, era como estar en el mismo infierno, solo que ella estaba viva. Fugaku era un buen partido para ella, era un ninja muy hábil respetado por todo el clan.

Mikoto sacrifico su felicidad por lo que todo el mundo quería, pero ni una vez ha dicho que lo amaba...

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Bueno hola**_ _ **esta historia es de Kaline Reine ella me dejo traducir y publicar el fanfic muchas gracias**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, costo un poco adaptarlo para que la lectura sea más cómoda para ustedes pero bueno**_

 _ **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Ella da a luz

 _"Fugaku ... E- estoy embarazada"._

Él le sonrió, solo que era algo raro, ya que para ella recibir la sonrisa de un hombre amargado era realmente extraño.

Siendo su vida tan infeliz, ella tenía miedo de que su embarazo fuese desaprobado por parte de él, Pero entonces, Mikoto se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era realmente. Fugaku era un Uchiha, y a todos los Uchiha les importaba la mejora y el avance del clan. En pocas palabras, eso significaba descendencia.

 _"Eso es una gran noticia"_ la abrazó fuertemente contra él de forma un tanto posesiva. _"Tengo la suerte de estar casado con alguien como tú, Mikoto-chan tu vas a ser una gran madre"._

 _"Eso espero."_ Suspira.

Ella no podía escapar de esa estresante preocupación. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su sonrisa la tranquilizaba un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Mikoto consulto en el hospital las ciertas sospechas que tenia, tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Fugaku le había dicho que era su deber hacer todas las tareas del hogar y criar al futuro bebé. El había sido bastante rápido para informarle lo que le esperaba.S

Su visión se había vuelto borrosa debido a las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar , él había sido demasiado cruel con lo que dijo , pero por fuera tenía que ser una mujer sumisa y tranquila ,para demostrar algún tipo de "fachada" , así no dejar mal a Fugaku frente al clan.

Cuando Mikoto era niña, se le había permitido tener varias mascotas. Su madre le había dado una comadreja una vez.

Era una comadreja que pudo domesticar con mucho amor, tenía bastantes recuerdos felices, hasta que un día mordió a su padre y desde entonces quiso deshacerse de ella como si fuese una basura que podes tirar al recipiente.

 _"Entonces, ¿qué nombre quieres ponerle._ " Le pregunta Fugaku

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y contesto _"Itachi"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto observo a Itachi, su dulce niño jugar con sus coches de juguete en el suelo de su patio. Hace mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que su vida no tenía sentido, hasta que nació su hijo. Él era su luz en la oscuridad proyectada por un matrimonio con un hombre que no amaba. Cuando Mikoto había quedado embarazada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había querido ser libre y elegir por sí misma. Pero era agradable saber que había alguien que dependía de ella.

Su hijo, a diferencia de su marido, en verdad la amaba por cómo era.

Ella fue la que curó sus heridas, preparo su comida, e hizo todas esas otras acciones maternales que a menudo pasaban por alto.

Pero Mikoto desde un principio se había dado cuenta de que su hijo era diferente. Incluso a una edad tan temprana, él siempre estaba agradecido a ella; diciendo lo mucho que la necesitaba. Él, a diferencia de su padre, le agradecía y le valoraba todas las cosas que hacía por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Kaasan, ¿por qué estás casada con tousan_?" le dice un niño de cuatro años de edad, con el cabello medianamente largo.

 _"Itachi, tu padre... es un buen hombre."_ Eso no era cierto ella lo odiaba pero ¿Por qué mintió? Fácil, Mikoto temía que las cosas cambiaran. Ella quería que las fueran diferentes, pero la situación era un poco delicada como para decir lo que realmente pensaba.

 _"Yo no me parezco a él_ " Contesta Itachi haciendo un puchero y sin embargo su rostro angelical permaneció inexpresivo como siempre.

 _"Algún día vas a entender, cielo, Mami sabe lo mejor... Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo"_

 _"Está bien"_ Se encogió de hombros y volvió a jugar.

Puede que sea joven, pero todavía era capaz de ver las cosas de una manera muy singular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi había sido aceptado hoy en la Academia Ninja. Mikoto y Fugaku estaban muy orgullosos de él. Mikoto se vio obligada a reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que ella no tenía permitido protestar por el simple hecho de que su primer hijo estaba destinado a ser un gran Ninja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pronto, la pequeña sección del clan Uchiha tenía otro joven miembro. Cuando Itachi tenía cuatro años, casi cinco, Mikoto había dado a luz a otro niño. Sasuke nació después de Itachi se había unido a la Academia Ninja.

Ella quería que él fuera un genio, para ser su segunda luz. Pero de una extraña manera, ella deseaba con desesperación de que Sasuke superara a su hermano.

Mikoto esperaba que tal vez éste pudiera tomar lugar de Itachi pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, la segunda luz nunca podría ser más brillante o más magnífica que la primera. Simplemente no era posible.

Ella sabía que los prodigios eran poco frecuentes, pero tal vez esta pequeña cosa que tenía en sus brazos podría encontrar una manera de convertirse en un mejor ninja que su hermano. Estaba segura de que Fugaku estaría satisfecho. Entonces su precioso Itachi no tendría que ser un Ninja nunca más...y Podía estar solamente con ella.

 _"Lo llamaremos Sasuke..."_ Ella susurró en la noche. _"Fue el nombre de un gran shinobi. Era una leyenda..."_

Itachi era el único que estaba escuchado a su madre ya que Fugaku se había ido a una misión muy importante, y no quiso saber sobre el nacimiento de Sasuke hasta que regresara.

 _"Creo que es un gran nombre, mi otouto ... Sasuke-kun"_

Ella le sonrió a su hijo mayor de una forma maternal, y acarició la cabeza de su bebé. Sasuke ya estaba tranquilamente durmiendo. Al parecer, ella no tenía que preocuparse por si Itachi se ponía celoso. Él siempre fue tan feliz con ella a diferencia de como lo tendría que haber sido Fugaku…

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola gente ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí está la continuación, sí les gusto pueden dar fav y un follow y review!_**

 ** _Acepto criticas c:_**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Ella miente**

Nunca había pensado que podría haber sido bendecida y maldecida con un hijo tan perfecto. A la edad de diez años Itachi ya había pasado los exámenes de Chuunin... habiéndose graduado en la Academia Ninja cuando tenía tan solo siete años. Él estaba destinado a ser un Shinobi excepcional. Él era el orgullo de la aldea de la hoja y del clan Uchiha.

 _"Pero Kaasan..."_ se queja. _"Yo quiero ser un gran Ninja, al igual que Tousan! ¿No es eso lo que querías?"_

Las lágrimas aparecieron brevemente en sus ojos y ella solo asintió. Itachi se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mintiendo porque él ya estaba entrenado para detectar cuando alguien mentía.

Pero eso en realidad no importaba. Ella no iba a poder cambiarlo, Mikoto no podía salir de sus más profundos anhelos, pensándolo fríamente su corazón le decía que estos deseos ocultos solo terminarían en tragedias.

Desde hacía un tiempo Sasuke había estado viviendo en la sombra de su hermano mayor y ella lo sabía, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer al respecto. Cuando ella estaba con su hijo menor, todavía podía sentir el mismo vacío que le dejaba Fugaku. Solamente en la gloriosa presencia de Itachi podía sentirse completa. Los pensamientos de malestar y amargura solo podían ser curados por su codiciado hijo mayor…

Y a pesar de su tristeza, Mikoto sabía que a pesar de las circunstancias debía atesorar cada momento en el que estuvieron juntos como una familia. El solo hecho de que él se distanciara de ella, la entristecía pero a su vez la hacían querer disfrutar de su Itachi un poco más

Amaba a sus dos hijos más que nada en el mundo. Pero un día escuchando una conversación entre su marido y su hijo mayor escucho claramente como Fugaku quería manipular a su Itachi para alejarla de ella (Suponía).

Entonces descubrió que podía usar fácilmente a Sasuke como una salida para todos sus problemas, convirtiéndose en la madre que él siempre había querido tener.

Mikoto siempre recordaría casi todos los sucesos vividos con sus hijos, pero había uno en particular que todavía estaba rondando en la cabeza.

 ** _Flash back_**

Toda la familia estaba reunida en casa, Fugaku estaba descansando en la sala de estar mientras leía un libro, su expresión no había cambiado mucho desde esta mañana, y su actitud tampoco había mejorado.

 _"Hey Kaasan?"_ Itachi le pregunta. _"¿Podemos ir a alguna parte? Es que Sasuke y yo nos estamos aburriendo…"_

Ella vio como Sasuke se unió a su hermano mayor, sus ojos parecían iluminarse. " _Sí, ¿podemos Kaasan?"_

Mikoto no pudo rechazar sus hijos. Ella sólo miró a Fugaku, buscando su aprobación pero al ver que él no mostraba signos de estar escuchando decidió llamarlo _. "Fugaku-kun..."_

Lo intentó de nuevo, después de que se ignoró su primer intento _. "Fugaku-san?"_

Itachi la miró con tristeza, seguramente ella pensaba que él la consideraba una persona débil pero no era así…

 _"Fugaku!"_ Ella le gritó.

 _"¿Qué? No hay necesidad de gritar..."_ Murmuró, sin levantar la vista de su libro _"Te escucho, mujer idiota"_

 _'¿Por qué me molesto? ¿Por qué estoy incluso con él? , es cierto, fui obligada a casarme'. Pensó con amargura_

 _"Itachi-kun y Sasuke-san quiere ir a alguna parte. Podríamos llevarlos de compras... quizá, de todas formas ambos necesitan nuevas armas"_

Fugaku frunció el ceño. Era normal que la mirara con disgusto.

 _"No, tú sabes que no tenemos el dinero necesario para esas cosas, Mikoto-chan"_ Respondió con indiferencia

Ella tenía ganas de llorar. Aunque por dentro ya estaba llorando desde hacía mucho tiempo. _"Bueno, no importa, los llevare a dar un paseo de todas formas, Itachi ha estado en misiones ANBU en los últimos meses, y Sasuke ha estado entrenando muy duro en la Academia, además de que ya domina su jutsu bola de fuego. Ambos se merecen un descanso"_ Dijo restándole importancia a la negativa de Fugaku.

Los dos chicos corrieron entusiasmados a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa antes de su salida. A ninguno de los dos le importaba lo que dijera su padre.

Itachi tenía ya 13 años y había ingresado a las fuerzas especiales ANBU y ¡ahora era capitán!

Fugaku estaba muy orgullo de los logros de su hijo mayor, pero Mikoto habría sido feliz, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero era su Itachi...

 _"¿Estás listo?"_ Ella pregunta, ya que Itachi había sido el primero en salir _"¿Dónde está Sasuke?"_

Itachi se encoge de hombros y responde _"No lo sé"_ Intentando mantener la cordura debido al resentimiento que tenía hacía su padre.

Su padre Fugaku le había enseñado lo que era el odio pero ¿en verdad él podría odiar a su propia familia? El realmente lo detestaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su hermano menor salió corriendo para unirse a ellos. Fueron ellos tres, Itachi se había sentido aliviado cuando su padre había decidido quedarse en casa.

Respecto a Mikoto pues había llegado a pensar en su madre más que nada como una amiga y que a veces la llamaba por su nombre.

Mikoto ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle adiós al hombre. Itachi se sintió un poco triste, recordarle a su madre que era hijo de ese bastardo solo le entristecía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entonces los tres entraron a una pequeña tienda donde vendían variedad de postres y se sentaron allí. Disfrutaron de todo tipo de cosas dulces que Fugaku nunca habría permitido que coman, Itachi de pronto recordó algo que sucedió en su última misión... Él necesitaba contárselo a su madre, pero a su vez algo le decía que no lo hiciera pero ella tenía que saberlo.

 _"Mikoto-chan..."_

 _"Por milésima vez, Itachi-kun, ¡que soy tu madre!"_ Ella le recordó.

 _"L-lo siento Kaasan, Bueno se trata de Tousan..."_

 _"Él no está aquí, así que aprovechemos de este momento sin hablar de él, por favor..."_ Ella le rogo con la mirada

Él sabía que ella no quería escuchar nada referido a su padre, pero ella merecía saberlo. Mikoto se merecía a alguien mucho mejor, a alguien que le brindase amor y compresión.

 _"Kaasan... En mi última misión ANBU, yo tenía que dar un informe al Hokage cuando volviéramos. Pero cuando llegué de vuelta a Konoha, fuí directamente a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Y vi..."_ Vaciló _. ¿Estaba realmente seguro de lo que iba a decir?_ " _Vi Tousan con ella, y-"_

"¿De Verdad?" Ella rio. "¿Qué estaban teniendo sexo?"

 _"Algo así, aunque no podría denominarle como sexo"_

Sasuke los observo con los ojos bien abiertos. No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Entonces Mikoto le dio a Sasuke algo de dinero.

 _"Sasuke-san, por favor pues ir a buscarme otra taza de café, ¿Por favor? Creo que la voy a necesitar…"_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno me digne en actualizar c: la verdad que este fic me está demorando mucho pero lo traduje lo más pronto posible en fin muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron sé que ahora se está volviendo un tanto aburrido pero ya más adelante en un par de episodios más la cosa se pondrá como dice el summary xD_**

 ** _Sí te gusta dale un review 3_**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo, la próxima semana o el mismo sábado prometo actualizar_** ** _:)_**


End file.
